Bolhas Ardentes
by Angela Danton
Summary: Tradução da história de SilverAngel99. No final do 7º ano, Hermione contrai uma estranha doença que pode ser curada por uma poção. Infelizmente, Madame Pomfrey também está doente, e Snape é chamado para cuidar da jovem Grifinória. O que acontecerá quando
1. Devaneios do Passado

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

**A.N.: **Esta história se passa no 7º ano. Tem um pouco de spoilers de HBP, depois não digam que eu não avisei! oo  
Divirtam-se! ;)

**

* * *

Devaneios do Passado**

Foi quando Hermione se pegou sonhando acordada durante Transfiguração que ela soube que havia algo errado. Não é com muita freqüência que ela permite sua mente viajar; com menos freqüência ainda, para o sexo oposto.

Desde que Ron se cansou de esperar por ela, ela percebeu, ele começou a sair com uma garota da Corvinal do sexto ano. Agora, dificilmente ela o via durante o dia, exceto durante as aulas. À noite, na sala comunal, ele e Harry ficavam conversando sobre suas vidas amorosas, já que Harry estava namorando Ginny Weasley. Hermione achou isto muito interessante, considerando a reação de Ron a respeito de qualquer um sair com sua irmãzinha.

Mas Hermione mesma não namorou mais ninguém, desde Viktor Krum, e eles perderam contato a mais ou menos um ano. Ouvindo as histórias de felicidade dos garotos, ela estava começando a se sentir bastante sozinha.

Com raiva de si mesma, ela permitiu que sua mente se voltasse para outras coisas, e se viu planando sobre as luxuriantes montanhas verdes que cercavam Hogwarts. Não, isto está errado!

Não havia nenhuma razão para que ela permitisse que sua mente vagasse durante Transfiguração! Ela sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente, infelizmente bem na hora que a professora Hayrung estava passando.

"Algum problema, srta. Granger?" perguntou a professora Hayrung. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, a professora McGonagall assumiu o papel de diretora, por isso Eliza Hayrung foi contratada como professora de Transfiguração.

"Não, não professora," Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se concentrar nas lições novamente. Perto dela, os garotos zombaram. Claro, eles ainda sentavam perto dela – onde mais eles iriam conseguir todas as respostas?

"Tem sempre uma primeira vez pra tudo," Harry deu para ela um sorriso travesso.

Hermione sentiu sua face ficar vermelha, então rapidamente se enterrou no meio do seu trabalho, ansiosa para que a campainha tocasse logo. Ela estava preocupada sobre como ela se permitiu esse deslize, ela não faz essas coisas!

Ainda preocupada, ela caminhou para Poções quando a campainha tocou. O professor Snape retornou para o Quartel-General da Ordem, pálido e abalado, durante o verão, três dias após Harry matar Lord Voldemort, junto com Fawkes. Remus Lupin o encontrou em um ferro-velho dos trouxas, inconsciente. Remus também encontrou Bellatrix, em pé sobre Snape, gritando sobre ele ser um traidor, que o Lord das Trevas não devia ter mantido ele sob a Maldição Imperius, para fazê-lo fazer o que fez. Ela usou Cruciatus, de novo e de novo, no corpo fraco e debilitado de Snape.

Impossibilitado de fazer qualquer outra coisa, Remus a matou, e levou o corpo de Snape de volta para o Quartel-General da Ordem.

Cinco dias mais tarde, Snape acordou. Ele pensou que eles ainda estavam em guerra, ou pior, que a guerra havia apenas começado. A ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era de estar retornando para os serviços de Voldemort, sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Um membro recente da Ordem, Mitchel Riley, um exelente Legilimens, procurou incessantemente na mente de Snape, apenas para descobrir que a ultima memória consciente de Snape realmente era Voldemort em pé, perto dele, falando as palavras da maldição de controle total.

Destruído pelo que ele fez enquanto estava sendo controlado pela maldição, Snape passou o verão se recuperando e tentando descansar a mente. Para ajudar, ele retornou para Hogwarts, para fazer o que ele fazia tão bem:

Ele retornou para ensinar Poções.

* * *

**A.N.: **É isso por hoje... eu digitei td isso com uma mão só pq quebrei minhã mão direita ontem... Dói bastante, não tentem isso em casa! oo Sabe o que faria eu me sentir melhor? Clique no botãozinho roxo e me deixe uma review ;) Suas palavras operam uma cura milagrosa em mim. Até! 


	2. Ninguém Podia Saber

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

**

* * *

Ninguém podia saber**

Snape ficou parado, observando os alunos do sétimo ano entrarem nas masmorras. Ele colocou aquele sorriso sarcástico, como de praxe, em sua face, embora ele já não tivesse mais a mesma motivação de antes. Mas os estudantes não podiam saber disso.

Indo para sua mesa, ele sentiu algumas pontadas, efeitos secundários da maldição Cruciatus, que quase o fizeram tropeçar. Mas os estudantes não podiam saber disso.

As vestes folgadas caiam em volta de seu corpo esquelético. Ele nunca teve um físico de atleta, mas agora estava magro a ponto de se tornar uma doença. Alguns dias, seu estômago não podia nem suportar comida, e, quando ele tentava, apenas colocava tudo para fora em seus aposentos privados. Mas os estudantes não podiam saber disso.

Seus dias eram arruinados pela fadiga, o pouco tempo que dormia era povoado por sonhos horríveis que o impeliam a ficar acordado. Toda noite, ele acabava indo para seu laboratório privado, pesquisando alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para ocupar sua mente. Ele não podia sonhar, não podia se permitir lembrar. Mas os estudantes não podiam saber disso.

Já haviam se passado quase dez meses desde seu retorno. Ele passou o ano trabalhando, pressionando seus alunos, usando as aulas para fugir do mundo e do que aconteceu. Não importa quantas vezes ele fora assegurado que o Lorde das Trevas fora destruído para sempre, ele não poderia permitir a si mesmo essa esperança. Ele jamais poderia permitir a si mesmo a sensação de segurança. Mas os estudantes não poderiam saber disso.

Ninguém podia.

* * *

**A.N.: **É isso. Mais um capítulo pronto. Como de costume, vou responder as reviews por e-mail. Digitei tudo isso com uma mão só de novo. Só mais 8 dias e eu tiro o gesso!  
Por favor, cliquem no botãozinho roxo e me digam o que vocês acham. :) Suas palavras fazem maravilhas para aliviar meu sofrimento ;) 


	3. Voando

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

**A.N.: **Pessoal, muito obrigada por seus reviews, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto isso é importante pra mim (sim, eu sou uma pessoa movida a reviews e não tenho vergonha de dizer P) . Aos meus leitores silenciosos, meus agradecimentos também! Nunca recebi tantos hits em uma história nova!

* * *

**Voando**

"Eu queria que aquele morcego supercrescido fosse embora!" Rosnou Ron, baixinho, quando o trio estava pegando os lugares de costume na sala de aula e começando a organizar o equipamento.

Encarando o ríspido professor, Harry concordou. Apenas Hermione discordou. "Não é culpa dele, Ron. Você sabe disso! Eu não o culpo por ser tão mal-humorado esses dias."

"Eu não me importo com nada que os outros digam, eu nunca vou acreditar nele. E de qualquer forma, se você acha que agora ele tem motivo para ser mal-humorado agora, qual era a desculpa dele antes?" Ron retorquiu.

"Cinco pontos da Grifinória.", uma voz gelada soou. "Por conversar durante a aula." Snape encarou o trio, recebendo em troca olhares horríveis dos outros estudantes da Casa.

Conforme Snape explicava a lição do dia, Hermione foi descobrindo que estava ficando cada vez mais e mais difícil se concentrar. As palavras iam entrando por um ouvido e saindo por outro, e ela não conseguia manter a atenção. Mas ela não se importava, o céu azul realmente estava muito bom...

Ela foi trazida bruscamente de volta à realidade quando Harry deu um cutucão nela. "Vamos, temos que começar a fazer a Poção Sem Sonhos!" Ele sussurrou com urgência.

"Oh... mas eu pensei que ele havia dito que nós íamos estudar a Poção de Vôo Livre hoje?" Ela olhou para Harry, cuja expressão zombeteira lhe disse, claramente, que o Mestre de Poções não disse nada daquilo.

Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. De onde veio essa idéia? Ah sim, o céu azul, as nuvens brancas, as montanhas verdes e viçosas sobre as quais ela se elevava...

Subitamente, ela colidiu com uma árvore, que bateu em seu lado de forma dolorosa. A árvore tinha um rosto, cabelos pretos e óculos.

"Hermione!" Harry sussurrou com urgência. Hermione piscou, surpresa ao ver Harry perto dela.

"Ah sim," ela deu um sorriso vago para ele. "A Poção do Vôo Livre..."

Harry ficou apenas olhando para ela, horrorizado.

"O que? Harry, o que foi?" Constrangida, ela colocou as mãos no rosto. Havia alguma coisa lá, alguma coisa que não devia estar. Aborrecida, ela assumiu que ela uma espinha. Mas quando ela percebeu que havia uma gosma amarela escorrendo de lá, seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

A classe inteira se virou em tempo de vê-la desmaiar.

* * *

**A.N.: **Uh-Oh... O que estará acontecendo com a nossa Hermione? Não percam a continuação! Enquanto esperam, deixem um review pra mim ;)  
Segunda-feira eu tiro o gesso! Finalmente! 


	4. Bolha Azul

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

* * *

**Bolha Azul**

Os olhos de Snape percorreram a classe e pausaram bem em tempo de ver Hermione Granger desmaiar, com alguma coisa amarela escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela caiu no chão com um baque pesado, a classe inteira observando, em silêncio e choque.

Indo para onde ela estava caída, inconsciente, Severus permitiu que seus lábios se curvassem. Que estudante estúpido havia sido descuidado o bastante para deixar a poção espirrar? Ele não se incomodou em se questionar o por quê de Granger estar sentada enquanto o resto da classe estava trabalhando duro.

Ao alcançar Granger, a expressão de Snape se transformou em horror, que ele rapidamente disfarçou. Em seu rosto havia cinco bolhas enormes, uma das quais estava vazando um pus amarelo.

"Afaste-se!" Snape vociferou para Potter, que estava se aproximando de Granger com um ar preocupado. Ele empunhou sua varinha e os olhos de Granger se abriram.

"Masmorras?" Ela murmurou. "Sem... céu..." os olhos dela se fecharam novamente. Um sorriso estava em seu rosto, a mente de Snape estava gritando. Isto não foi um acidente com poção, ah não.

"Classe dispensada!" Ele vociferou. "Guardem seus equipamentos e SAIAM!" Ele encarou Potter e Weasley. "Sim, vocês também." Eles pareciam querer discutir, mas não se atreveram, no momento em que Snape se inclinou sobre Granger, checando se ela ainda estava respirando e tudo mais.

Quando a classe se esvaziou, Snape se ajoelhou ao lado da bruxa Grifinória. "Granger," ele disse em uma voz áspera. "Granger!"

Mais uma vez seus olhos se abriram. "P-professor? Por que você está voando?"

"Fique de pé," ele comandou. Ela tentou, mas escorregou. Ele a segurou. "Temos que levá-la para a Ala Hospitalar." Segurando-a, seus lábios se curvando novamente em aversão por causa do contato forçado, ele abriu caminho pelas masmorras até a lareira. Pegando uma mão cheia de pó de flu em um pote sobre a lareira, ele o jogou nas chamas. Quando elas se tornaram verdes, ele arrastou a si mesmo e a estudante quase inconsciente para o fogo, e comandou "Ala Hospitalar!"

Girando entre as chamas verdes, ele segurou Granger o mais firme que pôde suportar. Quando eles emergiram na outra lareira, eles não estavam na Ala Hospitalar, mas sim na sala cheia de retratos de Minerva McGonagall, a diretora. Ao lado dele, Granger soltou uma risadinha.

"Minerva!" Snape chamou. A diretora apareceu na porta. "Como eu vim parar aqui? A Srta. Granger precisa ver Poppy agora mesmo!" Sua voz havia de tornado um rosnado maníaco.

Vendo os olhos da diretora se voltarem para a estudante, em quem estava nascendo outra bolha, o coração de Snape se afundou quando a expressão da diretora se tornou séria. "Poppy não está aqui, ela está muito doente. A Ala Hospitalar está fechada por uma semana." Ela disse em uma voz calma.

Subitamente, Granger deu outra risadinha, e disse a ambos que ela gostava de suas asas.

Os olhos de Snape praticamente saltaram das órbitas. "Mas a Srta. Granger precisa de cuidados, agora! Estão crescendo bolhas nela e ela está delirando!" Ele rosnou. "Ela pode estar correndo um grande perigo!"

Minerva quase sorriu, vendo a preocupação de Snape por uma aluna de uma casa que não fosse a sua. "Ela não vai morrer, Severus." Ela disse, com simplicidade. "Você tem algum tipo de poção para bolhas azuis?" Ela perguntou, pressionando um dedo em seus lábios.

"Sim, eu tenho, mas–"

"Vá para seus aposentos e dê essa poção para ela lá. Também dê alguma coisa que a faça dormir. Vá." Snape começou a protestar, ainda tentando segurar a bruxa, mas Minerva o cortou. "Agora!" Ela vociferou.

Jogando mais pó no fogo, Snape arrastou Hermione até as chamas e comandou para levá-los até seu escritório.

Uma vez lá, ele persuadiu a bruxa, que estava dando risadinhas novamente a ficar de pé e caminhar pela porta que ficava na parte de trás de seu escritório, que levava até seus aposentos privados, seus lábios se curvando o caminho todo. Ele odiava ter alguém do sexo feminino lá, principalmente uma Grifinória do sexo feminino!

Ele a deixou descansando no sofá, precipitando-se novamente para seu escritório para pegar as duas poções. Ele não acreditava que a poção para bolhas azuis pudesse funcionar, ela era utilizada para curar pequenas bolhas nas mãos e nos braços, não bolhas gigantes como em seu rosto, ou delírios, como aparentemente ela tinha.

Quando ele retornou, as bochechas de Granger estavam vermelhas, e seus olhos estavam abertos e pareciam não registrar nada. Ele não sabia como fazer para administrar as duas poções sem fazê-la engasgar, então ele a colocou em posição sentada, e sentou-se atrás dela, deixando-a apoiada nele. Sua boca estava um pouco aberta, e ele colocou o primeiro frasco, o das bolhas azuis, em seus lábios. "Beba," ele comandou, entornando o frasco.

Primeiro, ela começou a se engasgar, cuspindo um pouco para fora, mas depois começou a engolir. Quando ela tomou três goles daquela, ele pressionou o segundo frasco em seus lábios, uma poção para sono profundo, ele deu para ela o suficiente para se assegurar que ela dormiria por pelo menos duas horas. Ele iria esperar por mais instruções de Minerva, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ela parecia saber o que havia de errado com a jovem bruxa.

Subitamente Granger se largou em cima dele, o cabelo dela solto em seu colo. Repulsa começou a correr por suas veias, e ele levantou a cabeça dela, ficou de pé e deitou novamente a cabeça dela, surpreso com sua própria gentileza. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro em sua sala, esperando por Minerva. Vez ou outra ele parava para ver se Granger ainda estava respirando.

Felizmente ele não precisava se preocupar com as aulas neste instante, pois era horário de almoço e toda a escola estaria comendo. Comendo sem ele, a Srta.-Sabe-Tudo, e a diretora.

Quando estava pensando nisso, Minerva entrou em seu escritório a passos largos, segurando um outro frasco de poção.

"O que há de errado com ela?" Snape perguntou, confuso, apontando para ela. Uma bolha estava crescendo agora na mão dela, mas em um passo mais lento que as outras.

"Ela contraiu a Febre das Nuvens Azuis." Disse Minerva, sentando-se perto da bruxa, que estava ressonando gentilmente, sem estar a par do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. "É muito rara, não existem muitos bruxos que a conhecem, ou o seu antídoto." Ela sorriu amargamente. "Eu conheço, porque a contraí quando tinha a idade da Srta. Granger. Eu sempre tive medo de contraí-la novamente, por isso mantive uma garrafa da poção que ajuda a curá-la."

Febre das Nuvens Azuis... Snape vasculhou em sua memória. Sim. Ele já havia ouvido falar dela, conhecia o antídoto. Ele apenas não podia reconhecer os sintomas.

"Não é fatal," Minerva continuou a falar, acariciando os cabelos de Granger. "É apenas... inconfortável. Sem dúvida, neste momento a Srta. Granger está se vendo voando no céu. Mas não vai ser agradável para ela por muito tempo. As bolhas aparecem quando alguma coisa dentro dos sonhos a tocam."

"E o que pode ser feito, Minerva?" Snape perguntou, tenso.

Minerva suspirou. "Ela precisa de supervisão constante. Suas bolhas precisam ser limpas. Não estouradas, apenas limpas. A cada quatro horas, ela deverá tomar uma colherada desta poção, que eu necessito que você faça mais," ela entregou para ele um frasco contendo uma poção púrpura. "Em seus sonhos, ele pode tentar fugir, ou se ferir, sem perceber. É por isso que ela precisa de atenção constante." Ela olhou para ele expectante.

A marca registrada de curvar seus lábios retornou ao seu rosto. Nunca, em mil anos, ele faria isso, Minerva estava louca de ao menos cogitar. "Tenho certeza que seus... amiguinhos... estarão mais do que felizes em cuidar dela." Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico para ela.

Minerva olhou por cima dos óculos para ela. "Não, eles não têm a maturidade, tempo, ou experiência para lidar com isso. Infelizmente, Eu só tenho dois destes três requisitos, não tenho o tempo, nem nenhum dos outros funcionários aqui."

"Então envie a pirralha para o St. Mungos!" Snape vociferou, seus punhos fechados. Nunca, nunca, nunca!

"Não seria sábio movê-la mais ainda, Severus." Minerva disse em voz baixa. Temo que terá que ser você para cuidar dela. "Sua sala de aula fica a poucos metros de onde ela ficaria, você poderia manter vigilância constante nela, e você poderia preparar a poção, a qual eu vou mandar as instruções para você."

Ele esbravejou, ele ficou em duvida, ele rosnou, ele andou de um lado para o outro, ele sentiu vontade de fugir. Ele não podia, ele não faria, ele nunca, no mundo todo, cuidaria de Hermione Granger!

Minerva entregou a ele a poção. "A cada quatro horas, sugiro que comece agora. Eu vou também enviar para você a poção para limpar as bolhas dela, o que também deverá ser feito a cada quatro horas."

Ela saiu da sala, sem ao menos olhar para Snape ou a garota em seu sofá, que estava dormindo pacificamente.

Snape, em compensação, havia acabado de entrar no inferno.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Entre rosas eu nasci  
Entre espinhos morrerei  
Deixe-me seu review  
E eu nunca esquecerei


	5. Confiança

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

**A.N.: **Este capítulo explica para vocês porque McGonagall esta deixando Hermione sob os cuidados de Snape, e não de outra pessoa (não que a gente esteja reclamando muito ne?).

* * *

**Confiança**

Hermione suspirou, enquanto voava gentilmente pelos céus. Ela se sentia tão livre, tão livre...

.:oOo.oOo:.

Após dar para Granger sua primeira dose da poção, Snape voltou a andar de um lado para outro na sala, furioso. Ele queria destruir alguma coisa, queria descontar sua raiva. Era impossível acreditar que ele havia sido envolvido nisto! O que fez Minerva pensar que ele tinha tempo para tomar conta de estudantes? Ele era um Mestre de Poções, não algum Medi-Bruxo. Era seu trabalho preparar poções, não administrá-las!

Suas vestes negras ondulavam atrás dele conforme andava, e conforme foi andando mais depressa, conseguiu se enroscar nas próprias vestes, e se embaraçou totalmente nelas. Foi xingando muito e mostrando os dentes que ele conseguiu se desenroscar, sua pele pálida em um ofuscante tom de vermelho, e seu cabelo suficientemente bagunçado.

Certamente não ajudou o fato de McGonagall estar parada em sua porta novamente quando ele olhou. Ela estava segurando um embrulho de roupas em uma mão, e uma poção e alguns papéis em outra.

"Creio que a Srta. Granger irá precisar de algumas roupas de dormir. Acho que nós deveríamos trocá-la agora e deixá-la descansando na cama." Ela disse de forma casual, olhando para a aluna que parecia tão serena, dormindo no sofá.

Os lábios de Snape estavam ameaçando permanecer curvados para sempre. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem de que cama a diretora estava falando. Ele já estava fazendo planos em como fazer para destruí-la assim que a garota estivesse curada.

Ainda assim, ele ajudou a mover Granger para seu quarto. Seu quarto. Seu próprio quarto. Seu quarto privado.

Ele saiu do quarto para permitir que Minerva trocasse as roupas da garota, embora a garota ainda estivesse adormecida. Ele então permaneceu em silêncio conforme a diretora lhe entregava as instruções para preparar e administrar a poção. Ambos sabiam que por mais zangado que ele estivesse sobre isso tudo, ele ainda tomaria todos os cuidados apropriados com a jovem bruxa até que ela se restabelecesse completamente. Minerva previu que iria levar um pouco mais de uma semana para ela voltar à velha forma novamente.

Minerva aplicou a primeira porção da poção nas bolhas que estavam aparecendo nos braços de Hermione, pernas e rosto. A Grifinória se contraiu quando isto aconteceu, mas Minerva continuou a aplicação. Snape estava torcendo para que não aparecessem bolhas em mais nenhum lugar.

"Eu sei que você vai cuidar bem dela, Severus." Minerva sussurrou quando ia saindo. "Eu infelizmente fui convocada ao Ministério pelos próximos dias, por isso se você precisar de alguma ajuda, coisa que eu duvido, você deverá chamar Filius." Ela apontou um dedo com seriedade para ele. "Sob nenhuma circunstância você deve mover a Srta. Granger, ou chamar Poppy Pomfrey para tomar conta dela!" Ela comandou antes de sair.

Severus ficou parado, enraizado onde estava, como se Minerva o tivesse atingido com um Stupefy. Atrás dele, ele ouviu a estudante em sua cama roncar em seu sono. Ele furiosamente tentou imaginar como iria conseguir dar aulas, com ela a alguns metros de distância, constantemente dormindo e precisando de cuidados. Como Minerva se atreveu a fazer isto com ele! Como a Srta. Granger se atreveu!

.:oOo.oOo:.

Do lado de fora das masmorras, Minerva seguiu seu caminho subindo as escadas até o Salão Principal, esperando que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley ainda estivessem jantando. Quando ela entrou no salão, cujo céu refletia um dia nublado lá fora, ela imediatamente avistou os dois jovens. Ela os viu olharem para ela conforme se aproximava deles.

"Onde está Hermione?" O Sr. Weasley perguntou no momento em que ela estava ao alcance deles. Minerva balançou a cabeça, indicando que eles deveriam esperar, e os indicou com a cabeça para sair do Salão. Ela sentiu os olhares dos estudantes ao redor conforme guiava os dois, especialmente vindos dos estudantes que estiveram na classe quando a Srta. Granger desmaiou.

Já do lado de fora, Minerva parou e se virou para encarar os garotos. "A Srta. Granger vai ficar bem." Ela disse, com sinceridade.

"O que você quer dizer com. 'vai ficar', professora?" O Sr. Potter perguntou, curioso. Minerva tinha certeza que ele ia perceber.

"A Srta. Granger contraiu a Febre das Nuvens Azuis. Não é contagiosa, assim como não é realmente conhecida a sua causa." Ela continuou de uma maneira profissional. "Ela está tomando as poções corretas, ela se recuperará rápido."

Os dois garotos deixaram escapar um pequeno suspiro de alívio com as notícias. "Quando poderemos ir vê-la, professora?" O Sr. Weasley perguntou, parecendo ansioso.

Minerva deu um pequeno sorriso para os garotos, não estando certa de quais seriam suas reações com o restante das notícias. "Infelizmente, vocês não poderão," Ela disse, esperando que eles não fossem pressioná-la, embora ela soubesse melhor.

"Mas professora, você disse que não é contagioso!" O Sr. Potter protestou.

"Sim, eu disse, Sr. Potter, mas Madame Pomfrey está muito adoentada, por isso a Srta. Granger não está sendo tratada na Ala Hospitalar." Ela respirou fundo. "Foi pedido para o professor Snape tomar conta dela, em seus aposentos privados, portanto vocês estão proibidos de vê-la, sem destruir as chances da Grifinória ganhar a Taça das Casas." Ela disse isso com um sorriso estranho, observando os rostos em sua frente não saberem o que fazer, ficar zangados, preocupados, ou exigir a amiga deles de volta. Antes que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa, ela interviu. "Vocês não vão descer até lá para vê-la, ou ambos vão servir detenção com Filch por uma semana!" Ela apontou o dedo para os dois, olhando para eles severamente. "Bom dia, garotos." Virando-se, ela não foi rápida o suficiente para não ver as expressões de horror nos rostos dos dois.

Caminhando rapidamente para seu escritório, Minerva ficou se perguntando se ela estaria fazendo a coisa certa ao deixar a Srta. Granger aos cuidados de Severus. Ela sabia, sem dúvida nenhuma, que ele tomaria os devidos cuidados com ela, mas ela estava quase preocupada que isto iria causar muita tensão no relacionamento professor/aluna, se a Srta. Granger tentasse evitar os cuidados dele.

Era verdade que Snape tinha o tempo tão apertado quanto o resto dos funcionários, mas ela estava deixando a jovem aluna aos cuidados de Snape na esperança de que aquilo fosse fazer um bem muito grande para ele. Ela sabia pelo que ele estava passando, sabia de suas rondas noturnas, sua falta de capacidade para dormir, suas preocupações. Ela esperava que ele aceitasse aquilo de coração como um sinal de confiança.

Depois de sua descoberta de tudo o que ele havia feito sob a Maldição Imperdoável, Severus uma vez sugeriu para Minerva que sua presença não deveria ser tolerada na escola, que os outros membros não o considerariam digno de confiança. Ela tinha apenas uma coisa para dizer para ele.

"Dumbledore confiava em você."

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Severus se tornou violento, quebrando uma cadeira. "E veja o que eu fiz! Veja o que aconteceu! Ele confiou em mim apenas para eu matá-lo! Quem se importa que eu estava sob o efeito de uma maldição, que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo!" Ele falou rispidamente quando reparou na expressão no rosto dela. "Eu ainda fiz isto, e Dumbledore nunca soube que eu não era digno de confiança."

Ele havia deixado Minerva com seus próprios pensamentos revoltados. Ela então escreveu para ele uma carta. O assuntou nunca mais foi trazido à tona por nenhum dos dois novamente, e Severus permaneceu na escola.

Tendo uma jovem aluna sob seus cuidados poderia ser uma ajuda tão grande para ele quanto para ela. Isto poderia ajudá-lo a tirar a mente do que havia acontecido, ajudá-lo a se focar no presente.

Ela poderia ao menos esperar.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Se sete vidas eu tivesse  
Sete vidas eu daria  
Para receber seu review  
Setes vezes eu morreria 


	6. As Asas e o Medo

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

* * *

**As Asas e o Medo**

Após dar aulas de poções para os alunos do terceiro ano naquela tarde, Severus Snape retornou a seus aposentos para checar a aluna dormindo, deitada em sua cama. Suas bochechas agora estavam vermelhas, sem novas bolhas, e vez ou outra ela se remexia, ou deixava escapar um pequeno suspiro.

Suspirando também, Snape percebeu a hora. Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde que a Srta. Granger tomou a primeira dose de sua poção, já era hora de outra. Ele colocou as poções em cima de sua mesinha de cabeceira de um mogno escuro, que combinava com sua cama de quatro postes também de mogno. Sobre sua mesa ele havia deixado as instruções para poder preparar mais da poção.

Incerto de como proceder para realizar a tarefa, Snape sentou-se na cama ao lado da jovem bruxa. Muito para seu desânimo, os olhos dela se abriram.

"Professor?" Ela perguntou, um tanto fraca. Uma de suas mãos saíram de baixo dos cobertores, e começaram a tatear o ar ao redor dele. "Onde estão suas asas?"

Chegando à conclusão que ela estava delirando, Snape falou para ela diretamente, torcendo para que ela entendesse. "Srta. Granger, você está bastante adoentada, você precisa beber esta poção." Ele disse, mostrando o frasco para ela.

"Sim, isto vai me ajudar a voar, como você." Ela soltou uma risadinha, e então sorriu para ele de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha feito antes.

Enrijecido, ele levou o frasco até os lábios dela, e o entornou, dando a ela a quantidade correta. Depois veio a parte mais temida. Pegando a outra poção, ele explicou à bruxa doente e risonha, exatamente o que ele teria que fazer. _Se ela não estivesse tão doente, provavelmente ela não acharia isto tão divertido_ Snape pensou, enquanto tentava dar a explicação. Ele não precisava se preocupar. A Srta. Granger já estava dormindo profundamente quando ele retirou os cobertores de cima dela para aplicar a poção em suas bolhas.

Cerrando seus dentes, ele se forçou a verificar se não haviam aparecido bolhas em sua barriga. Ele não queria explorar mais que isso, então ele simplesmente esticou a camiseta dela, para ver se protuberâncias incomuns haviam aparecido em lugares que ele desejava do fundo do coração que não houvessem. Ele se permitiu um suspiro de alívio quando nada apareceu.

Cobrindo novamente sua forma adormecida, Snape se afastou da cama, tendo colocado as poções novamente na mesinha de cabeceira. Suspirando, ele saiu do quarto e retornou para seu escritório. De lá, ele pegou as instruções para o preparo das poções, e abriu a porta de seu laboratório particular, que era logo ao lado de seu escritório, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava de ouvidos atentos na Srta. Granger.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione não estava completamente certa do por quê de estar voando, mas ela estava. Havia sido uma doce sensação no início, voando sobre a terra tão calmamente, mas depois de um tempo, ele começou a se cansar. Ela era forçada a admitir que não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que precisava voltar para onde ela supostamente deveria estar. Ela tinha outras coisas para fazer.

Lá na frente, o tempo não parecia tão agradável quanto o céu azul e quente onde ela estava flutuando. Nuvens cinzentas estavam se reunindo, e mesmo do lugar onde ela estava flutuando, ele podia ver os relâmpagos. Incerta, ela tentou voltar, mas se viu lentamente se abaixando nas árvores abaixo dela, impossibilitada de se virar.

Ela começou a entrar em pânico, e tentou contorcer seu corpo, assim ela poderia voar de volta para seja lá de onde ela veio. Uma árvore pareceu alcançá-la, e a copa encostou em seu pé. Gritando, ela sentiu como se seu pé tivesse sido cortado, mas ela não se atreveu a olhar. Ela lutou para subir ao céu, para voar mais alto. Enquanto se debatia, ela viu uma figura surgir em sua frente da cobertura das árvores. Ela observou, horrorizada, grandes asas negras se abrirem atrás do homem em sua frente.

Flutuando a metros do chão com muita tranqüilidade estava Severus Snape. Ela o havia visto mais cedo, junto com a professora McGonagall, mas de longe. Agora ele estava a centímetros dela, suas asas enormes, pretas e cheias de penas batendo levemente para mantê-lo no ar. Suas vestes ondulavam gentilmente pela brisa.

Quando ele se aproximou dela, Hermione ficou amedrontada. Ele fechou seus olhos, tentando voar para trás, torcendo para que ele fosse embora. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ela não estava mais no céu aberto, mas em um quarto escuro, com o vulto de Snape aparecendo perto dela. Gritando, ela se debateu até voltar para o céu, com o Snape alado. Ele tinha parado, parecendo inseguro.

Exaustão tomou conta de Hermione subitamente, e em pleno ar, ela se deitou, cansada demais para fazer algo além de flutuar na brisa. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Snape graciosamente afundar na copa das árvores.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se segura. Mas quando seus olhos registraram a aproximação das nuvens, ela sabia que sua segurança não ia durar muito.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Voltando ao seu laboratório de poções, Snape xingou. Quando ele ouviu Hermione Granger gritando, ele saiu da sala com tamanha pressa que havia esquecido a poção. Sem nem ao menos olhar para a poção, ele sabia que ela estava arruinada. Ele precisava adicionar Artemísia esmagada na hora correta, e a hora havia passado.

Ele teve de lutar contra a vontade de atirar o caldeirão do outro lado da sala, mas não de raiva por causa poção. O que a Srta. Granger havia visto que a fez gritar tão violentamente, para despertar tanto medo? Ele ouviu dor no primeiro grito, o grito que o fez derrubar tudo e correr para seu quarto, mas logo a dor se transformou em medo.

Com um aceno de sua varinha ele fez desaparecer a poção destruída, e começou então a preparar uma nova, sentindo-se acalmar logo que começou. O que poderia tr acontecido? Ele tentou imaginar, conforme adicionava os ingredientes na ordem correta. Minerva havia lhe dito que os 'sonhos' não permaneceriam prazerosos por muito tempo, mas ele não esperava isto. Ele não queria isto, pelo amor de Merlin! Ele não queria cuidar de uma pirralha que vai gritar, se debater e perturbá-lo.

Após terminar de engarrafar as duas poções, ele percebeu que havia se esquecido completamente do jantar, e seu estômago roncou por causa disso. Ele lançou um olhar sarcástico para a porta de seu quarto, sabendo que isto era culpa da bruxa. Se ela não tivesse gritado, ele teria terminado a poção há muito tempo, e poderia ter ido jantar.

Snape sabia que estava sendo infantil. Ele odiava comparecer ao jantar de qualquer maneira, vendo todos os estudantes e professores na sua frente. Ele geralmente passava a refeição inteira se lembrando de como havia falhado com eles, como ele deixou tantas coisas horríveis acontecerem no ano passado. Mas isto não o impediu de manter aquele terrível jeito de ser de sempre. De que outra forma os estudantes fariam seus deveres de acordo, se eles não temessem o que poderia acontecer se falhassem?

Resmungando com frustração, ele retornou ao seu estúdio e começou a andar de um lado para outro, tentando se acalmar sem preparar uma poção, coisa que funcionava muito bem para o homem. Percebendo que isso não ia acontecer, ele sentou em sua mesa para corrigir as lições do segundo ano com a malevolência de sempre.

Quando ele acabou, seu estômago estava roncando tanto quanto ele para uma classe de alunos do primeiro ano. Ele não comia nada desde o café da manhã, e mesmo que houvera uma época em que ele deixava de comer por dias, aquilo fora há muitos anos, e seu estômago estava acostumado a ser alimentado. Felizmente já eram nove da noite, hora de dar para a Srta. Granger outra dose da poção.

Ele entrou em seu quarto silenciosamente, a estudante ainda estava dormindo, parecendo bastante apagada. Snape tentou imaginar novamente o que ela estava vendo, onde ela estava voando. Ele se lembrou que a condição da garota não era fatal, apenas inconfortável. Ele rapidamente começou a pensar se não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para a Grifinória, atém de colocá-la em um ambiente mais confortável. Sentindo-se na certeza de que não havia, seus lábios se curvaram quando ele gentilmente tirou os cobertores de cima dela.

Seus lábios permaneceram curvados enquanto aplicava a poção nas bolhas dela. Ele odiava tocar esta... fêmea. Ela não era mais uma menina, e também não era uma mulher. Ele tentou tocá-la o mínimo possível, mas cuidadosamente para permanecer gentil. Ele disse a si mesmo que era para não assustá-la quando não havia necessidade.

Ao tratar das bolhas em suas pernas, ele reparou no estado que seu pé esquerdo estava. A sola estava coberta de bolhas, uma ou duas vazando. Ele podia apenas imaginar o que teria feito este estrago. Foi por causa disto que a Srta. Granger estava gritando mais cedo? A expressão de seu rosto ficou carrancuda. Quem se importava, contanto que a bruxa se curasse e saísse de seus aposentos o mais depressa possível.

Cuidadosamente, ele cobriu suas pernas novamente; ele se mexeu para acordar a garota adormecida. "Srta. Granger," ele disse, sacudindo-lhe gentilmente. "Srta. Granger." Ele a sacudiu mais insistentemente, até que ela acordou.

"Não me machuque." Ela murmurou. Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram em choque, antes de se estreitarem rapidamente. Como ela se atrevia a pensar que ele iria! Não querendo acreditar em si mesmo, ele poderia entender os medos dela. E isto o abalou muito.

"Não vou machucá-la, Srta. Granger." Ele sussurrou. "Estou aqui para ajudá-la." Ele levou o frasco da poção até os lábios dela e ela bebeu.

.:oOo.oOo:.

De volta ao céu, Hermione ouviu a gentileza das palavras dele. "Estou aqui para ajudá-la."

Desta vez Snape estava flutuando atrás dela, estendendo sua mão. À frente dela, as nuvens cinzentas estavam se aproximando rapidamente.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse ouvido tamanha gentileza na voz de seu professor, a Grifinória dentro dela decidiu confiar nele. Dando as costas para as nuvens cinzentas, ela estendeu sua mão e pegou a dele, deixando-o levá-la de volta à segurança, ao menos um pouco.

E ele tinha razão... ele não a machucou... por enquanto.

* * *

**A.N.:  
**Não vejo nada além  
De um céu anuviado  
Ao receber seu review  
O dia deixa de ser nublado 


	7. Ajuda

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

**A.N.: **Oi gente! Mil perdões por demorar tanto... eu realmente mal estava com tempo para respirar, e ainda tinha um monte de coisas para fazer... mas eu tenho uma semana bem sossegada agora, sem nada para fazer porque peguei pneumonia, então vou atualizar bastante para vocês. Façam com que eu me sinta melhor e me deixem um review.

* * *

**Ajuda...**

"Você acha que ele realmente vai ajudá-la?" Ron perguntou.

Harry e Ginny olharam para ele, Ginny tentando segurar um bocejo. Mesmo estando muito preocupados com o bem-estar de Hermione, eles estavam ficando cansados de responderem sempre as mesmas questões. Ginny considerou isto como o fato de Ron simplesmente não querer acreditar que Snape poderia possivelmente ser de alguma ajuda.

Mas para responder isto... "Pela décima terceira vez, Ronald," Ginny começou, "sim, nós achamos que Snape vai ajudar Hermione." Ela examinou uma unha quebrada. "E por que ele não ajudaria? McGonnagal mandou." Ela rolou de costas. Era quase meia-noite, e ela queria desesperadamente ir para o seu quarto, mas Ron manteve as perguntas e teorias fluindo.

"Talvez ele tenha dito que vai, e talvez ele vá. Mas talvez ele não vá, e vai dar para ela a poção errada." Ele disse, franzindo o cenho.

"Ron, como Hermione apontou para nós em inúmeras ocasiões, ele é o Mestre de Poções." Harry disse, curvado sobre seu dever de Feitiços. Não era comum para ele fazer seu dever de casa, mas ele precisava tirar seus pensamentos de Hermione. "Ele não faria nada com poções, isto seria muito óbvio."

Ginny se esticou no chão, estudando o teto da sala comunal. Apesar de não ter visto Hermione desde antes dela ficar doente, ele não duvidou de Snape nem por um momento. Ela, junto com a maioria da Ordem, começou a confiar em Snape quando Mitchel Riley fez seu relatório. Ginny tinha a maior fé em Mitchel, e se ele não pôde encontrar nada, não havia nada para ser encontrado.

Ainda assim os garotos, especialmente Ron, não podiam deixar a imagem do professor Snape sendo mal sair de suas cabeças. Não importavam os argumentos feitos por ninguém, eles continuavam firmes em suas crenças. _Garotos teimosos_, ela pensou com um suspiro.

"Então por que não podemos ir vê-la?" Ron perguntou zangado, fazendo careta para o fogo como se ele fosse a origem de todos os problemas. "Se ele não vai fazer nada de mau com ela, então por que não podemos vê-la!"

"Se você fosse Snape, você gostaria de dois garotos que o odeiam imensamente e se recusam a acreditar no que está bem na frente de seus olhos, _você_ os deixaria entrar em seus aposentos privados?" Ginny falou rispidamente, se levantando e limpando o jeans. "Talvez você devesse pensar nisto!" Seguindo em direção da escadaria das garotas, ela se sentiu mal. Ela não pretendia brigar com Ron, mas ele merecia. Depois de todas as vezes que Snape os havia ajudado, salvados eles, e ainda assim ele não ia acreditar nele.

Conforme ela subia as escadas, ela ouviu a voz baixa de Harry dizer, "ela tem razão, sabe."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Severus Snape acordou às 5 horas da manhã no dia seguinte com o pescoço endurecido. Com um gemido, ele se endireitou na cadeira onde estava descansando. De maneira alguma ele poderia chamar o semi-cochilo que ele estava experimentando de uma boa noite de sono. Ele decidiu que era hora de permitir ao seu corpo um pouco de descanso após limpar as bolhas da Srta. Granger novamente à 1 hora da manhã e fazer com que ela engolisse mais um pouco de poção. Ele havia movido uma das poltronas de couro verde que residiam em sua sala de estar para o quarto. Ele odiava admitir, mas ele estava um pouco receoso de deixar sua "paciente" sozinha, depois de ela ter tido outra crise de terror há algumas horas atrás. Então ele se sentou na poltrona em um canto escuro do quarto, observando a Srta. Granger através da luz da vela que ele deixou acesa na mesinha de cabeceira.

Varias vezes durante a noite ela soltou pequenos gritos, e se debateu. Snape ficou preocupado com sua roupa de cama, lembrando que aquele havia sido seu jogo favorito. Mas agora ele mal podia esperar para queimá-lo.

Levantando e se espreguiçando, ele percebeu que havia acordado na hora exata para administrar mais poção. Acendendo mais algumas velas com sua varinha para iluminar melhor o ambiente, ele se aproximou da bruxa. Para sua surpresa, ela estava deitada, com os olhos abertos, mas aparentemente não registrava nada. Preocupação percorreu sua espinha, mas ele considerou isto um simples estremecimento de frio. Se debruçando sobre ela e tirando o cabelo do rosto, ele sacudiu uma mão na frente do rosto dela. Ela piscou.

"Vamos, Srta. Granger." Ele disse em voz baixa, tomando cuidado para não assustá-la. "É hora de mais poção." Ele se encolheu ao som de sua própria voz, se considerando tão patético quanto a Medi-bruxa do andar de cima. A mesma que resolveu ficar doente na hora mais perfeita, deixando-o... Snape gemeu, afastando estes pensamentos. Ele se sentou na cama próximo de Grangar e novamente tirou os lençóis com gentileza. Algumas novas bolhas apareceram na pernas, as quais Snape rapidamente encheu de poção.

Quando chegou a hora de beber a poção, ele conseguiu levantar a bruxa por alguns momentos para fazê-la engolir a poção. Quando ele a deitou novamente, ele se pegou não querendo se mexer por um momento, apesar da... fêmea que jazia a centímetros dele. Uma noite fora de sua cama, e ele já sentia falta dela, ele pensou irritado, lançando um olhar sombrio para a poltrona. Por que ele não pensou em transfigurá-la? Ele poderia tê-la transformado em uma cama de armar bem confortável. Que parte de seu cérebro havia parado de funcionar quando ele moveu aquela coisa maldita –

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente cortados pelo grito da Srta. Granger. "NÃO!" Ela gritou, se debatendo. "Você disse que ia me AJUDAR, seu bastardo!" Enquanto se debatia, ela conseguiu agarrar o braço dele, e na surpresa, ela o pegou desprevenido e o atirou por cima da cama, fazendo-o cair sobre ela.

"Você MENTIU!" Ela gritou, seus olhos cerrados, as unhas voando na direção dele, arranhando-o. "Não, não me leve para lá, não me leve para lá, não me leve para lá!" Ela começou a gritar.

Com dificuldade, ele tentou se sentar. Quando a cabeça dele se ergueu, ele viu seus olhos olhando para os olhos castanhos, olhos cheios de horror, aterrorizados. "Por favor, não me leve para lá." Ela implorou para ele, segurando em seu braço. "Você disse que ia me ajudar." As unhas dela começaram a cortar a pele dele dolorosamente. O tórax dela estava ofegante do esforço. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, sua expressão implorando.

Snape respirou fundo. "Srta. Granger, eu não vou te levar para lá." Ele não fazia idéia de onde _lá_ era, mas ele não iria. "Eu não menti; estou aqui para te ajudar." Ele manteve sua voz baixa e gentil, assegurando-a. Ele disse para si mesmo que podia ser bastante persuasivo quando queria, mas ele sabia que estava mentindo. "Por favor, Srta. Granger, eu não vou te levar para lá, eu não vou machucá-la."

O olhar dela perdeu o foco, e ele se perguntou o que ela estaria vendo, porque ela não parecia ver a ele. "V-você não vai?" Ela perguntou, estremecendo. Ela afrouxou suas mãos.

Ele retirou o braço. "Não, não vou." Ele se aproximou dela na cama, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. "Não vou te levar para lá, não vou machucá-la." Ele sussurrou novamente. Ela estremeceu ao toque dele, mas ele moveu para acariciar o cabelo dela, dizendo para si mesmo que era só para ajudar a acalmá-la. Seus dedos ficaram entrelaçados no cabelo embaraçado. "Você não tem que ir até lá, volte comigo." Ele ainda não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que ele estava falando, mas as palavras pareciam fazer efeito.

Ela relaxou visivelmente. "Longe daqui." Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Quando ela os abriu novamente, eles estavam focados. Ela olhou direto dentro dos olhos dele, e ele sentiu como se ela estivesse olhando direto em seu cérebro. "Você vai me ajudar, você vai me ajudar." Ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos novamente.

Com gentileza ele a recostou na cama. Sua respiração estava regular novamente e ela parecia estar dormindo. Ele esperava que ela continuasse assim enquanto se afastava da cama o mais depressa que ele se atrevia. Ele olhou para suas mãos com nojo, e decidiu que provavelmente seria seguro tomar um banho, agora que a Grifinória havia se acalmado novamente. Ela parecia ter estes ataques de medo a cada três horas.

Entrando no banheiro, fechando e trancando a porta, ele tirou a roupa, e com um aceno de sua varinha, enviou suas roupas para os elfos-domésticos lavarem. Abrindo o chuveiro na temperatura mais quente que ele podia agüentar, ele entrou debaixo d'água, e então desejou estar com sua varinha, assim ele poderia trancar até o box. Debaixo da água escaldante, ele se esfregou com o máximo de força que se atreveu, como se fosse limpar o que havia ocorrido.

O que a Srta. Granger estaria vendo em seus delírios? O que a estaria aterrorizando tanto? E onde diabos é _lá_?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele ficou embaixo do chuveiro até ficar frio.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione deixou o professor Snape guiá-la para longe da tempestade. Ela ainda não conseguia descer sem se machucar e ela apenas podia se virar quando o professor estava ali para ajudá-la.

Ela estava começando a ficar cansada e irritada com a falta de poder decidir para onde ir. Ala ela se sentia sendo empurrada em direção às grossas camadas de nuvens à frente. Algumas vezes ela sentia como se fosse Snape quem a estivesse empurrando para lá, e ela presumiu que ele a estivesse empurrando para a morte. Não havia maneira alguma de voar no meio daquela tempestade, e doía muito, muito mesmo, tentar aterrissar. Ela com certeza iria morrer.

Ela ficou chocada em um instante, quando ela se virou e viu Snape flutuando ao seu lado, suas asas emplumadas gentilmente encostando-se nela. Instantaneamente ela assumiu que ele estivesse tentando incentivá-la a ir em direção à sua morte. Ela se surpreendeu quando realmente sentiu seu toque, suas mãos nos ombros dela, acalmando-a. Uma hora, ela podia jurar que estava de volta no quarto escuro novamente, olhando em seus olhos negros sob a luz das velas que estavam próximas; Mas quando eles voltaram, voando pelo céu, ela sabia que isto era impossível.

Mas, oh, a gentileza que ela viu em seus olhos, o calor que ela sentiu em seu toque quando ele a acalmava, a levaram para longe da tempestade. Ela nunca pensou que fosse possível que o morcego super-crescido do professor pudesse ser tão amável, tão gentil. Ele diminuiu a dor dela quando ele chegou, de alguma forma. Mas agora ele se foi e ela se sentia solitária.

Desejando que Harry, Ron ou Ginny aparecesse, Hermione flutuava gentilmente sobre as árvores, as quais estavam ganhando formas horríveis. Oh, como ela desejava que Snape aparecesse e a resgatasse para sempre antes que a tempestade chegasse.

Não, ela rapidamente mudou seus pensamentos. Snape não viria resgatá-la, e sim seus amigos. Mas o pânico começou a tomar conta dela quando ela percebeu que Snape havia sido a única pessoa que ela havia visto há horas... desde Poções. Como ela veio parar aqui?

Oh, ela estava tão cantada, ela não queria pensar, não queria voar, não queria ver a tempestade que estava vindo de encontro a ela. Ele era sua única esperança, de verdade.

"Snape... me ajude por favor..." ela sussurrou, antes de perder a consciência novamente.

* * *

**A.N.  
**O remédio que preciso,  
Só você pode me dar.  
Preciso do seu review,  
Só ele pode me curar. 


	8. A Tempestade

Bolhas Ardentes – Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer 1: **Os personagens não são meus. São da JKR.

**Disclaimer 2: **Nem a história é minha. É da simpática SilverAngel99. Só estou traduzindo. Uma autora fantástica que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer :).

* * *

**A Tempestade**

Emergindo do quarto deles, Harry e Ron mantinham um esperança silenciosa de que quando entrassem na sala comunal da Grifinória, Hermione estaria esperando por eles perto do fogo em sua poltrona favorita, transbordando de histórias sobre o quanto era horrível ficar com Snape.

A descida deles até a sala comunal terminou com uma decepção. Poucos estudantes estavam espalhados pela sala, ou voltando do café da manhã, indo para o café da manhã, ou ainda sonolentos, mas a amiga deles não estava em lugar algum.

"É melhor que ele não a machuque." Ron disse, entre os dentes conforme eles caminhavam com tristeza para o café da manhã. "Pena que é sábado. Se nós tivéssemos Poções, nós poderíamos dar um jeito de ir vê-la."

Harry fingiu tropeçar. "Ron! Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você desejasse ter Poções!"

Ron olhou feio para seu amigo. "Sabe, seria muito bom se você ou Ginny estivessem realmente preocupados por Hermione estar presa com aquele morcego super crescido!" Ele murmurou, e entrou rapidamente no Salão Principal. Quando ele chegou, olhou instantaneamente para a Mesa dos Professores. McGonagall não estava presente, ele reparou, assim como Snape. A irritação foi aumentando nele. Onde ele estaria! E o que ele estaria fazendo com Hermione?

.:oOo.oOo:.

Nas masmorras, Snape estava acalmando uma Srta. Granger muito aflita. Foi muita surpresa para ele quando, após dar a ela uma dose da poção às nove da manhã e tentar se afastar, para ir procurar comida, ela havia começado a chamar por ele.

"Professor? Volte, por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinha." Ele não tinha nem mesmo certeza se ela estava acordada ou ainda perdida na terra de... onde quer que ela estivesse, mas mesmo assim, ele voltou para o quarto, e cuidadosamente se sentou na cama, longe dela. "Não me deixe." Ela sussurrou, seus olhos abertos e sem foco novamente. "Se você for, por favor me leve com você, senão isto vai me pegar." Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Gentilmente, ele se curvou e colocou uma mão pálida em sua testa, sentindo sua pele queimar. Alcançando sua varinha, ele lançou um feitiço de resfriamento nela, e ela suspirou no que poderia ser apenas descrito como alívio.

Uma hora mais tarde, a Srta. Granger caiu em algo que parecia um sono muito profundo, em vez de um descanso cheio de pesadelos. Snape tentou sair da cama, e sentiu um enorme alívio quando ela não o chamou novamente. Ele não tinha tempo para ficar pajeando uma pirralha. Para esticar as pernas, ele saiu do quarto, seus lábios curvados. Era enfurecedor, ficar preso em seus próprios aposentos por causa de uma garota sabe-tudo que geralmente estremecia à mera visão dele.

Claro, ele não podia negar que ela tinha talento, não importa o quanto ele tentasse. Ela jamais cometeu um engano ao preparar uma poção, mas ele jamais permitiria que alguém soubesse disto. Ele estava apenas esperando o dia em que ela cometesse um engano, e ele pudesse jogar isto na cara dela. Mas o tempo dele estava se esgotando, havia pouco mais de um mês antes do fim do ano. Enquanto ele estava ansioso para se ver livre dos amiguinhos e da atitude de sabe-tudo em relação a trabalhos, ele não podia evitar de sentir que iria demorar muito tempo antes que ele tivesse outro estudante tão talentoso em sua classe. Ele passou sete anos refinando os talentos dela sem ela reparar, da mesma forma que ele fez com toda a classe. Até mesmo Neville Longbottom não precisava mais de tantas instruções da Srta. Granger, exceto quando Snape estava olhando sobre seus ombros, o que Snape amava fazer, apenas para ver o garoto se sentir pressionado.

Um movimento em sua frente fez Snape ficar alerta, e ele percebeu que estava parado perto da entrada da sala comunal da Sonserina. À sua frente, um garoto sonserino e uma garota corvinal pareciam um tanto ocupados. Com outro suspiro, antes de ganhar novamente sua postura de "professor estrito", Snape seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao par.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione saiu de seu cochilo quando um vento forte começou a se bater sobre ela. Ele olhou para cima e viu o céu azul acima dela desaparecer, apenas para ser substituído por nuvens cinzentas que cobriam o mundo dela. A tempestade que vinha se aproximando dela a horas havia chegado. E onde estava o professor Snape? Ele estava perto dela há um momento atrás; ele não havia saído de seu lado por horas, ajudando a guiá-la gentilmente para longe da tempestade quando ela precisava.

E agora, quando ela mais precisava dele, ele havia partido. O terror a atingiu tanto quanto o vento. Ela perdeu o controle, e começou a cair na direção das árvores que pareciam alcançá-la para agarrá-la e comê-la. Ela lutou para subir novamente, gritando o tempo todo. Relâmpagos estavam riscando o céu ao seu redor, e a chuva começou a cair, a deixando encharcada, fazendo com que ficasse mais difícil para ela permanecer no céu. Ela não iria cair, ela não iria cair, ela repetia de novo e de novo em sua cabeça.

Com estes pensamentos, a tempestade ficou mais violenta, o vento cortando sua pele exposta. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo chicoteada repetidamente, e a chuva estava caindo em grossos pingos em cima dela, fazendo com que ficasse difícil enxergar. A chuva se misturou com suas lágrimas enquanto ela gritava e chorava pedindo ajuda.

Um raio caiu à sua esquerda. Ela gritou novamente. Ela ia morrer, já sabia disto. Era tão cansativo permanecer no céu, ela não ia agüentar mais. Todo o seu corpo esta doendo. Ainda assim toda vez que ela baixava perto das árvores, ela voltava rapidamente para o céu, não podendo suportar a dor que dava em todo o seu corpo. Estava doendo muito, muito demais.

Ela tentou voar para frente o mais depressa que pôde, passando pelos relâmpagos e tentando encontrar o final da tempestade. Seus músculos gritavam para ela parar, para ficar quieta, e apenas morrer. A tempestade parecia continuar para sempre.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Furioso com o que havia acabado de ver, Snape voltou para sua sala de aula, apenas para ser recebido pelos gritos que estavam vindo de seu quarto. _Srta. Granger!_ Ele pensou alarmado, correndo para seus aposentos. Ele ficou estagnado quando entrou em seu quarto.

A Srta. Granger parecia desesperada, se debatendo com fraqueza com seu corpo todo suado. Uma erupção de gritos e choro saiam de seu corpo conforme ela se debatia na cama. "Não, não,NÃO!" Ela gritava. "Eu não vou morrer!"

Ouvindo isto, Snape se atirou na cama, segurando os braços dela.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Hermione sentiu mãos fortes segurando-a. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o Mestre de Poções flutuando sem esforço na frente dela, segurando seus braços. "Você não vai morrer." Ele disses, seus olhos negros olhando direto nos olhos castanhos dela. "Lute Srta. Granger, lute."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Os olhos da Srta. Granger se arregalaram e ela olhava direto para ele. "Lute." Ele disse novamente. Embaixo dele, ela se debateu novamente, mais gritos saindo de sua garganta. "Lute, Hermione!" Ele gritou com ela, segurando-a, tentando acalmá-la. As mãos delas agarraram seus ombros, e ele se moveu para limpar o suor do rosto dela.

"É muito difícil!" Ela gritou, sua face se contorcendo de dor. "Me ajude, por favor me ajude!"

Snape alcançou as poções novamente, e a forçou a engolir um pouco, fazendo-a engasgar.

.:oOo.oOo:.

Quando Hermione se sentiu convulsionando, tentando engolir alguma coisa, ela tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, ela estava morrendo. Ela contraiu tudo em seu corpo, seus músculos gritando para ela parar, mesmo quando a voz de seu professor lhe dizia para fazer isto. Ela sentiu suas mãos se fecharem ao redor das vestes dele e puxá-lo em direção a ela, e ela soltou outro grito de dor.

Repentinamente seus músculos relaxaram, e não havia mais vento, nem chuva, nem tempo horrível ao seu redor. Ainda haviam mãos segurando seus braços com firmeza. Ela abriu os olhos e se viu em um quarto fracamente iluminado. Ela já havia visto este quarto uma ou duas vezes. Ela também havia visto o homem a centímetros de seu rosto, arfando.

"P-professor?" Ela perguntou, suas mãos ainda agarrando as vestes dele. Ela não tinha certeza se isto era real, não queria soltar caso ela voltasse para a tempestade. Oh, como ela estava dolorida, todo o seu corpo doía muito.

Através da cortina de cabelos que cobriam seu rosto, Hermione viu o professor Snape abrir os olhos. Quando ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, ela ficou impressionada com a vulnerabilidade que havia visto no rosto dele. Ela havia visto isto no céu. "Srta. Granger... você está bem." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não sei, senhor." Ela conseguiu responder.

"Não, shh, durma, você está bem."

.:oOo.oOo:.

Snape ficou comovido com o pequeno sorriso que cruzou o rosto dela. "A tempestade acabou. Você me salvou." A Srta. Granger fechou os olhos novamente, mas Snape sentiu que ela estava em paz agora. Gentilmente, ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto suado dela, antes de lançar o feitiço de resfriamento nela novamente.

Então, se afastando da cama, ele fechou a cara para si mesmo por se permitir um momento como este.

* * *

Eu sei que eu desapareci  
Não sei como me desculpar  
Os seus reviews que li  
Me deram ânimo para voltar 


	9. Aviso Importante

**Após uma longa ausência, estou de volta! A partir do dia 29/04/06 este fic voltará a ser atualizado!**

**Beijos,**

**Angela Danton**


End file.
